Est ce que ça compte ?
by Megalomanie
Summary: Jusqu'où iriez vous pour vos convictions ? Naruto est un activiste engagé dans l'écologie. Sasuke est un jeune policier. Ils sont amis d'enfance.  Et leurs métiers, en apparence, n'ont rien en commun. Du moins, ça, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**_ les personnages ont l'entière paternité de Masachi Kishimoto, ce qui n'est sûrement pas plus mal, d'ailleurs. Les artistes et chansons cités s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes (et là, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas plus mal) les lieux, pays, lois, marques, etc. cités sont dans la mesure du possible réels._

**Note :** _Ceci est donc un UA. J'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible les caractères des personnages, ce qui n'est pas toujours possible hors-univers mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC quand même. J'ai probablement un peu tord sur le coup de l'organisation de la police aux US, du rôle du FBI et tout ça, donc je m'en excuse d'avance. Pour le raiting, il ne risque pas d'avoir de lemon, je ne pense pas en tout cas, c'est surtout à cause de la vulgarité et des scènes violentes à venir. C'est aussi un yaoi. Voilà, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Le hangar désaffecté sentait encore la poussière. Des bâches de plastique opaque couvraient les fenêtres et le lieu, loin de paraître lugubre, baignait dans un doux gris que le soleil de cette journée sans nuages rendait éblouissant. Autrefois, des ouvriers avaient dû commencer à construire ce monstre de bétons dans l'objectif dans faire de spacieux bureaux. La compagnie dirigeante avait probablement fait faillite et les travaux durent être abandonnés. Un vieux tapis éliminé avait été disposé au centre d'une pièce ouverte sur la face nord de l'immeuble. Un jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus qu'une vingtaine d'année, y était étendu. Il portait un large pantalon bouffant d'une vive couleur orange avec un débardeur noir qui saillait à merveille à son torse. Il avait des cheveux blonds. Très clairs. Et un visage souriant. Comme s'il ne connaissait aucune peine. Les trois cicatrices qui s'étendaient sur chacune de ses joues rajoutaient à son charme enfantin. Les années les avaient fait blanchir et elles rajoutaient discrètement à son charisme. Sa tête était posée sur une veste, de la même couleur criarde que son bas, qu'il avait préalablement roulé en boule. Assise en tailleur à côté de lui, une jolie jeune fille aux yeux verts digne des émeraudes les plus purs le regardait fixement. Elle avait un visage sympathique qui inspirait spontanément à la confiance, des traits détendus montrant qu'elle était à l'aise dans ce lieu atypique et ses mains reposaient sur ses cuisses. Elle avait d'étrange cheveux teint en rose et qui était coupé en un carré court. Et elle semblait légèrement plus âgé.<p>

Une petite radio diffusait la célèbre chanson de John Lennon. _Imagine_.

« Tu repars bientôt, Naruto ? »

Il acquiesça. Les yeux toujours clos, murmurant les paroles du chanteur. Une ombre passa dans les yeux pâles de la jeune fille, peut-être s'humidifièrent-ils légèrement. Elle les ferma et se força à expirer silencieusement et calmement.

« Tu te sens toujours obligé de courir comme ça ? »

Il eut un petit rire dévoilant ses deux iris d'un violent bleu céruléen. Il ne remarqua rien de la tristesse mal dissimulée de son amie lorsqu'il lui répliqua, avec un immense sourire :

« Je n'y peux rien, tu sais, Sakura, si on a besoin de moi de partout.

- N'importe quoi, abruti ! Je suis sûr que l'Organisation se passe de toi comme elle veut. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle lui infligea un gentil coup dans l'épaule. Pour la forme, il grimaça et se plaint. Même s'il savait en son fort intérieur qu'elle pouvait être autrement plus féroce et infliger des dommages beaucoup plus douloureux. Il en avait souvent fait l'expérience quand ils étaient jeunes.

« _You may say I am a dreamer but I'm not the only one_. »

Elle ne releva pas. Elle savait pertinemment que ce morceau avait un double sens pour lui comme pour elle. Et encore plus les paroles qui suivaient cette phrase : _I hope someday, you'll join us_. D'un côté, elle le détestait pour ce genre d'approche aussi subtile que gênante. _Tu diras sûrement que je suis un tricheur, mais je ne suis pas le seul et j'espère qu'un jour tu nous rejoindras. _Elle apprécia grandement que la radio annonce la prochaine diffusion de _Let it be_ pour cette émission spéciale sur les _Beatles_. Il ne pourrait pas la mettre dans l'embarras indirectement au moins, ce morceau était pour eux innocent de toute connotation.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Objet :** le concert du 18/12.

Hé, tu me dois 26 dollars, gars. Mais, tiens toi bien sur ta chaise : J'AI LES PLACES ! ;) Prêts pour un petit live de Skillet, vieux ? J'ai hâte. Hero et Monster en direct. Tu penses qu'ils feront des morceaux des anciens albums ? Comatose, Rebirthing et tout ? C'est un peu obligatoire je pense, les plus connus en tout cas. Pfiou, je vais pas tenir un mois, je crois !

J'ai vu Sakura aujourd'hui, elle était plutôt en forme j'ai trouvé. Elle a un travail maintenant elle bosse dans la comm' c'est pas très bien payé mais bon, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu donc elle se plaint pas. Elle était même plutôt rayonnante. C'était sympa, je me rappelle de sa dépression l'année dernière, tu sais, celle inexplicable ? Heureusement que Lee a été là. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas trop osé en parler, je crois que c'était pas top entre eux la dernière fois, tu te souviens à l'anniversaire de Ino ? Ils se sont pas parlés une seule fois ! Elle avait pas voulu me dire pourquoi, au juste. Elle est pleine de mystère en vrai, Sakura, elle cache bien son jeu, quand on y réfléchit. Enfin, bref. Je préfère la voir comme aujourd'hui, toujours est-il.

Et toi, monsieur l'agent. Bien la circulation ? Haha, je t'imagine trop à ce poste. Avec l'espèce de pancarte orange à gérer des gamins hyperactifs « c'est bon, vous pouvez traverser ».

Je risque de pas avoir de connexion pendant quelques jours. Je vais te manquer ?

Naruto.

* * *

><p>Les rues étaient encore bondées malgré l'heure matinale déjà bien avancée. Les gens ne travaillaient-ils jamais ? Sasuke resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Le soleil brillait fort mais le temps automnal était glaciale. Mais étrangement, bien que sa peau blanchâtre soit hérissé à cause du froid, il affectionnait ce temps tout particulièrement. Ses mains engourdis. Le phénomène de condensation lorsqu'il respirait, se matérialisant sous forme de buée. Les flocons de neige qui ne tarderaient pas à tomber dans le comté de Washington. Tous les aspects de l'hiver, en somme. Enfin, la ville de Seattle était rarement autant ensoleillée, ce qui expliquait peut-être une telle masse de population à l'extérieur.<p>

Sasuke était plutôt du genre misanthrope non-assumé, il n'était donc pas dur de comprendre pourquoi il détestait être coincé à l'intersection d'un feu rouge entre une jeune maman qui tenait fermement son garçon dans ses mains poussant une poussette avec un bébé endormi dans l'autre et un vieillard qui s'appuyait sur sa canne pour marcher. Un groupe s'amassa rapidement derrière eux. Il soupira. De toute manière, son bureau n'était plus très loin.

A l'école de police, il avait très vite été remarqué. Aptitude physique hors-norme, intelligence supérieure. On l'avait très vite entraîné pour qu'il devienne l'un des meilleurs éléments. Sa nomination à Seattle en avait surpris plus d'un. Lui, il y avait plutôt décelé le désir de ses supérieurs de le faire monter en grade loin des regards pour ensuite le nommer à un poste élevé dans un meilleur état, puisqu'il avait été instruit sur la côte est. On parlait même de lui pour devenir l'une des étoiles du FBI bien que les services de police soient souvent jaloux de vendre leurs bonnes recrues à des enseignes concurrentes. Ça ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié finalement, qu'ils ne viennent rapidement lui traîner entre les pattes, lui proposant un travail plus valorisant et mieux payé. Et en plus, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Il était bien plus intéressant pour eux de recruter un anonyme talentueux qu'un ancien flic déjà célèbre.

Le feu vert passa au rouge, lui permettant de traverser la longue route où circulaient des automobilistes aussi pressés et renfrognés que lui. Le siège du département de police se situait juste à quelques pas du passage piétons. C'était un grand bâtiment du milieu du XXème, haut d'une dizaine d'étages, et il fallait bien ça pour tous les employés!, construit en pierres rouge. Il détonnait étrangement des grattes-ciels qui l'entouraient et qui étaient vraisemblablement plus récent.

Dans l'immense hall, il y avait une foule de gens, d'agents en uniforme, de secrétaires qui se déplaçaient, se croisaient, s'interpellaient; souvent, c'est à peine s'ils se voyaient, se contentant d'un mot ou d'un échange de dossier, d'un « Ça va? » futile dont la réponse ne concernait absolument pas l'interlocuteur qui de toute façon se contrefichait de la réponse. Dans tout ce que Sasuke haïssait aux Etats-Unis, cette espèce de superficialité feinte était ce qui le dérangeait et l'énervait au plus au point.

Par habitude, il consulta son téléphone portable personnel. Deux nouveaux messages s'affichaient. Une autre notification venait de l'avocat de son grand-frère qui avait tenté de le joindre deux fois sans succès. Il n'avait même pas senti l'appareil vibrer, il claqua sa langue contre son palet, agacé d'avoir manqué un appel important comme l'annonçait son sms « Rappelez-moi dès que possible pour l'audience du 02/12, merci. ». Le second message indiquait qu'il avait, comme il l'avait déjà vu, manqué plusieurs coups de fils. Il l'éteint enfin.

Dans l'ascenseur, il croisa son supérieur qui le briefa immédiatement sur ses actions de la journée. Ils étaient sur une enquête particulièrement délicate en ce moment. Demandant la coopération de deux états, et ce n'était pas un secret, aux Etats-Unis, il était toujours un peu compliqué d'imposer à des voisins d'être amis. A chaque fois, l'un d'eux voulait s'attribuer toute gloire et laisser l'autre dans l'ombre. Et puis, il y avait aussi ce problème des lois différentes. Toujours est-il que pour le cas d'un tueur en série, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de plaisanter.

De toute façon, Sasuke était à peu près persuadé que si son district continuait à patauger comme ça, il ne risquait pas d'en vouloir à l'Idaho de s'attribuer toute la paternité des recherches.

« Tu m'écoutes, Uchiwa ?

- Ouais, Kakashi, ouais. Je dois reprendre les dépositions des deux témoins du dernier meurtre et voir lequel des deux ment, je dois encore aider vos chevilles à gonfler parce que vous avez eu la brillante idée de les interrogez séparément sans qu'ils aient le temps de confronter leur version, trouver l'assassin, et les preuves qui vont avec, avant les flics de Boise et avant que ces connards du FBI trouvent un prétexte pour s'en mêler, et venir vous apportez le tout sur un joli plateau d'argent. »

Kakashi était un grand homme aux nombreuses cicatrices, dont la tignasse avait blanchis prématurément, qui couvrait l'un de ses yeux et la moitié de son visage d'un masque -tout vétéran d'Irak qu'il était, cette dissimulation s'expliquait. Il afficha un air satisfait et, vieille habitude de militaire, permit à son subordonné de disposer.

Sasuke, membre privilégié de l'équipe avait la chance d'avoir un bureau mieux isolé que la pièce collectif de ses collègues. Le dossier le plus urgent trônait en équilibre entre son clavier d'ordinateur et son presse papier. Il l'ouvrit distraitement se remémorant les détails de l'affaire, plus mentalement qu'autre chose d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle l'obsédait tellement que depuis la veille au soir, il n'avait pas vraiment décroché des immondes détails que comportaient ses feuilles de papier blanche pourtant si neutres en apparence.

Sur l'écran en face de lui, une fenêtre clignota soudainement. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que l'engin était allumé. Une fenêtre nouvellement apparue annonça un nouveau message. Dans un geste qui lui sembla emprunt de naturel, il regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Calculant mentalement, il était dix heure passée, donc à Eyemouth, Ecosse, il devait être environ six heure du soir. Il lut le mail avec attention, ses doigts se dirigeant très vite vers le clavier pour répondre à Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Naruto Uzumaki.

**Objet :** RE le concert du 18/12.

Tu penses rester combien de temps aux US ? Il va encore falloir que je t'héberge, non ?

Je t'ai répété mille fois que je n'étais pas à la circulation. Les flics de Seattle ont autrement plus à faire que ceux de la « ville » d'Eyemouth.

Tu pars où encore ?

Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Objet :** et on répond à ses mails perso au travail maintenant ?

L'objet dit tout de mon message, héhéhéhéhé ;)

J'compte rester autant que tu me supportes, tu sais ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu en plus, je te manque terriblement. Ne nie pas, tu m'as implicitement annoncé à la fin du lycée que tu m'adorais. Et je te parle pas de tes paroles le jour où tu t'es enfui aux US « sur les traces de tes origines » p'tit Sas'ke. Vas baratiner quelqu'un d'autre, Docteur House de pacotille, t'as encore des efforts à faire, je crois (j'ignore si tu connais cette série télé, ...ça t'arrive de regarder la télé ?) pour être son parfait successeur. J'ai pas vu ton nouvel appart' aussi, et je peux pas trop m'attendre à de longues descriptions dans tes messages donc je vais venir le voir de mes yeux, au moins je serais fixé. J'ai une chance d'y trouver une belle et jolie jeune fille ? Ou une douce et gentille, mais belle aussi, qui ferait la cuisine et le ménage ? :)

Ne mets pas des guillemets à ville pour Eyemouth ! Je ne te permets, non mais, MONSIEUR fuit l'Ecosse, et son accent et se permet de tout critiquer mais j'hallucine !

Je vais passer quelques temps en Somalie avec mon ONG et je pense faire un détour par la France avant de prendre l'avion pour Seattle, _Washington _-s'il vous plait- et venir t'embêter.

Kilt enfilé,

Naruto U.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Naruto Uzumaki.

**Objet :** on a rien à faire de ses soirées ?

Rassures-toi, quoi qu'il en soit, la chambre d'ami sera libre. Tu devrais l'avoir, si t'es pas trop chiant. Sinon, il y a un joli placard, on pourra mettre un matelas dedans et il ferme de l'extérieur si j'en peux plus de toi.

Je ne suis pas le seul à fuir.

Sasuke.

PS : stop avec ce pseudo surnom, c'est hideux.

* * *

><p><strong>A:<strong> Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Objet :** RE on a rien à faire de ses soirées ?

Quelle attention tu me fais là, un placard ! Mon Dieu, tu m'as confondu avec Harry Potter ? Il serait peut-être temps de s'intéresser à tes problèmes de vue, jeune presbyte. Je suis blond aux yeux bleus, le sang des vikings coule en moi, môsieur. HP, il a plutôt le physique de … euh, une taupe auquel on aurait rajouté des cheveux bruns.

J'ai jamais fuis, mon gars. Je me promène, simplement. Toi, tu t'installes. Alors, plutôt douce et gentille ou jolie et bien foutue ? Je parierais sur la première option, t'aimes bien la stabilité et tu sais pas cuisiner du tout! En plus, un écossais, tu dois encore plus avoir de filles à tes pieds tellement t'es « exotique » maintenant.

En parlant de soirées, faut que j'arrête de squatter l'ordi, t'es long à me répondre et ici, il est plus de 7h du soir. Quelle heure est-il chez toi ? Faut que j'y aille, les copains m'ont préparés un truc pour ce soir, une fête je pense (pitié, faites qu'ils aient prévus des ramens!) j'espère qu'il y aura Hinata, je l'ai pas revu depuis qu'on a rompu … c'était il y a relativement longtemps. Je dois les rejoindre dans une demi-heure, donc le temps que je me refasse une beauté, tu me pardonne, hein ?

Naruto.

PS : OK, Sas'ke, tu préfères un truc comme Sasu ou, mieux, Sasu-chou ?

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Naruto Uzumaki.

**Objet :** RERE on n'a rien à faire de ses soirées ?

Tu parles d'une promenade de santé, sympathique les petits Somaliens qui meurent de faim, ces temps-ci ?

Putain, et laisses cette bouffe jap' immonde de là où elle vient.

Sasu-choupinou. (?)

* * *

><p>Sasuke déplaça sa souris et ferma la fenêtre de sa messagerie sur son écran. Il avait pris quelques notes sur son dossier pendant qu'il discutait avec Naruto. Il savait à peu près quoi faire pour la suite de sa journée. Bien qu'il soit toujours aussi perdu dans cette affaire. Il se laissa aller contre son dossier. Expirant lentement. Il se saisit du combiné de son téléphone et y composa un numéro qui se trouvait sur un post-it.<p>

« Maître Sarutobi, bonjour.

- Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Ravi de votre rapidité.

- Hm. »

Il regardait la paysage extérieur avec une pointe de dégoût. La ville, goudronnée, grise, morne, polluée. Il regrettait légèrement l'Ecosse. Ses belles landes vertes, ses contrés magiques et irréelles, les fins rideaux de pluies le soir lorsqu'ils rentraient du lycée. Ils arrivaient toujours trempés au manoir. Iruka n'appréciait pas. Au moins, ici aussi, il pleuvait. De ce côté-là, il n'était pas trop dépaysé.

« La comparution en appel aura lieu quelques jours après l'audience en compagnie du juge que j'ai demandé. Vous êtes vous décidé à rendre visite à Itachi ?

- Je ne me déciderais pas.

- Sauver son frère de l'échafaud et refuser de lui porter officiellement soutien, vous êtes un homme pleins de paradoxes, M. Uchiwa.

- S'il vous plait, je ne fais que vous engager et vous payer, je ne veux aucun lien direct avec cette affaire.

- Mais vous serez présent à l'audience, non ?

- A huit-clos, oui. »

Ils parlementèrent encore quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. Sasuke se saisit de son blouson en cuir, enfila de nouveau son écharpe et parti chercher l'un de ses collègues. Il informa Kakashi qu'ils retournaient voir l'un des témoins mais sur son lieu de travail pour pouvoir aisément observer la réaction de ses collègues et son environnement de tous les jours.

Ce mec, le meurtrier, avait tué trois femmes. De couleur de peau foncées. D'une vingtaine d'années chacune. Elles venaient de lieux et de classes sociales différentes. Le mode opératoire coïncidait. Dans une boîte de nuit. Aux yeux de tous. Sous les objectifs d'une caméra. Cet enfoiré se foutait carrément de leur gueule, pour rester poli.

Shikamaru Nara était l'une des personnes que Sasuke préférait aux bureaux. Calme, silencieux, et surdoué. Ils faisaient une équipe de choc.

« Ce qui va pas dans sa déposition, c'est au niveau de l'heure. Il dit avoir vu la fille à deux heure du matin, il dit lui avoir parlé, le légiste dit qu'elle était déjà morte depuis une demi-heure.

- En boîte, tu fais pas toujours attention à l'heure.

- Mais justement, ce mec à l'interrogatoire, était super nerveux et il avait toujours un oeil sur l'horloge mural. C'est pour ça que je veux le voir dans son environnement naturel. La nervosité peut s'expliquer par le stress dû à l'interrogatoire mais se tromper sur l'heure alors qu'on le lui avait bien demandé plusieurs fois, j'y crois pas. »

L'autre acquiesça et ils se plongèrent dans un mutisme mutuel, bercé par le son du dernier CD de Biffy Clyro. Shikamaru regardait droit devant lui, absorbé par ses pensées. Sasuke se concentrait sur sa conduite. Bien qu'il se disait qu'à une distance d'un océan, la nuit était tombée sur l'Ecosse, et ses amis du lycée se préparaient à fêter on-ne-sait-quoi sous le prétexte que Naruto avait rappliqué pour quelques jours.

De toute façon, il n'aimait ni les gens, ni les fêtes.

* * *

><p>Naruto sorti du manoir sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte à clef. Il ouvrit sa voiture et grimpa à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il mit le contact, la radio s'alluma. Un morceau de Skillet qui était déjà bien entamé la dernière fois qu'il était monté dans son bien-aimé carrosse, continua. <em>Would it matter<em>. Un immense sourire incontrôlable apparu sur ses lèvres. Il allait les voir, vraiment les voir, pour de vrai! Et aux États-Unis en plus ! La vie était vraiment très belle des fois.

La maison de Sakura ne se trouvait pas très loin de la sienne. En tout cas, s'il était effectivement le plus proche géographiquement, c'était bien le bon dernier à arriver. Il ri pour lui-même. Il y avait de ses habitudes que ni les gens, ni les années ne pouvaient altérer.

Kiba Inuzuka lui sauta dessus dès qu'il eut dépassé le perron. Et certainement pas pour des embrassades passionnées. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite à terre, emmêlés l'un l'autre, ils se débattaient ensemble. De manière gentil, Naruto lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et Kiba s'écarta après un court cri très viril, provoquant l'hilarité de tous ceux qui s'étaient réunis autour d'eux dans le hall. Le jeune garçon brun qui arborait deux tatouages triangulaires rouges sur sa joue se massait avec vigueur la parcelle de sa peau meurtrie.

« Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête !

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir, Kiba-chou. »

Déjà, il s'était dirigé vers ses autres amis, les tapant tour à tour dans les mains, les prenant dans ses bras. Plaisantant avec eux. Il aimait beaucoup l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de ses retrouvailles, la mélancolie, la joie, les souvenirs, le plaisir d'être ensemble. Tout cela le rendait terriblement heureux. Il tomba nez à nez avec Sakura qui s'était un peu retirée dans un coin de la pièce.

« Mais tu boudes ?

- Mais non espèce d'idiot, j'allais pas faire comme si on s'était pas vu ce matin! »

Il se renfrogna à l'insulte. Pour ne pas perdre les vieilles habitudes. Elle avait l'air moins bien que ce matin, elle dégageait cette impression de fragilité qu'il détestait sentir chez elle. Comme lorsque Sasuke avait pris l'avion pour les Etats-Unis et qu'elle s'était effondrée. Qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et qu'elle ne dormait plus. Parce qu'elle l'aimait à en mourir et qu'il l'avait quitté. Sans même une once de remord, alors elle avait compris que peu importe ses espoirs, il ne ressentait rien pour elle et que ça ne pourrait pas changer.

Naruto repensait souvent aux premiers mois du départ de son meilleur ami, Sakura avait été tellement inconsolable.

Il lui sourit et la prit brièvement dans ses bras. Il lui caressa la joue et lui glissa à l'oreille, avec un petit sourire :

« Tu pourras pas toujours être triste, ma belle, ce soir, c'est la fête. »

Elle le rassura en acquiesçant.

Il se dirigea presque naturellement vers le buffet où il chercha avec avidité les ramens dont il avait tant rêvé. En vain. Il se consola très vite avec des chips et des sablés confectionnés probablement par la douce Hinata qui trônaient dans une assiette immense. Suprême tentation. Dans sa main droite, il avait coincé un verre de whisky coca que Kiba lui avait apporté.

La musique pulsait sur les grosses enceintes au centre de la pièce. De la mauvaise pop américaine mixée à grand renfort d'effet électro. Sûrement pour cacher les énormes défauts vocales d'une chanteuse qui s'avérait plus talentueuse à se montrer en mini-jupe qu'à faire preuve d'une véritable volonté artistique. Mais, après tout, ce n'était que son avis.

Ino Yamanaka, la fourbe, en profita pour se rapprocher de lui. Naruto était petit pour un mec, ouais, mais elle, elle était carrément grande pour une fille. Alors, ils étaient assez drôle lorsqu'on les confrontait. Elle faisait près d'un mètre quatre vingt. Planté derrière lui, elle lui appuya sur les deux joues sans qu'il ne puisse la remarquer plus tôt. Cet acte imprévu l'obligea à avaler tout rond ce qui se trouvait dans sa bouche, des larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux, il toussa.

Naruto remarqua qu'elle avait éclaircie ses cheveux en les teignant en platine, ce qui accentuait son côté femme fatale. Ce détail le fit rire. Avec sa taille de mannequin, ses petits yeux clairs toujours cernés de khôl et sa bouche en cœur, les garçons devaient tous être à ses pieds à Édimbourg, où elle était partie étudier. A l'instant, elle se tenait les côtés, fière de sa petite blague. Elle avait l'air adulte à présent, réellement, c'était la première fois qu'il le remarquait. Cependant, il ne se formalisa pas trop de son apparence physique, connaissant parfaitement la puérilité dont elle était capable de faire preuve.

« Tu veux la guerre ?

- Tu vois bien que les hostilités sont lancées. »

L'âge moyen du groupe était de vingt-cinq ans. Ce qui n'empêchait aucunement ces deux là de se comporter comme des enfants de primaire. C'était plutôt normal. Ils pouvaient même aller très loin. Trois mois auparavant, lors d'une fête du même genre, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Ino, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés. Sasuke était exceptionnellement revenu des Etats-Unis, Naruto revenait d'une campagne à but purement activiste en Ethiopie. La joyeuse Ino s'était retrouvée couverte de marqueur, à la pointe trempée dans du poil à gratter. Une œuvre d'art vivante, se targuait Naruto. Pour sa part, il avait fini attaché à un arbre, en caleçon. Il faisait froid. Et il pleuvait. Bien sûr, tout cela sans mentionner leur concours de celui qui boirait le plus de shoots de vodka pur et le plus vite possible ou de celui qui parviendrait à faire tenir dans sa bouche le plus de bonbons à sucer à l'eucalyptus, ils étaient immangeables, il fallait donc réussir à ne pas avaler, recracher ou vomir. Ils avaient aussi parier que l'un d'eux réussiraient à amadouer Sasuke pour qu'il mette dans sa bouche un canard en plastique rose le temps d'une photo. Inutile de préciser qu'ils avaient échoué tous les deux pour le coup.

Toujours est-il qu'ils devraient redoubler d'ingéniosité pour être originaux ce soir. Ils se séparèrent avec un petit sourire complice, promesse de maux à venir. Il avait déjà réfléchi à la suite des festivités et il était conscient de devoir attendre le moment propice pour agir.

Sakura discutait dans un coin avec Hinata mais elle semblait détaché de la conversation. Voire du monde. Il la rejoint. Ils abordèrent rapidement le sujet de leur vie. Des nouveautés effectives depuis quelques mois. Naruto raconta en détail sa dernière campagne en Ethiopie, s'attardant sur leurs actions, le plaisir qu'il avaient éprouvés à revoir des anciennes connaissances. Il parla avec émotion d'un petit garçon qui était atteint d'une grave maladie du sang et auquel il avait donné plusieurs plaquette de son propre sang et qu'il avait veillé plusieurs nuits alors qu'il était dans un état grave. Grâce à lui, il allait désormais à l'école.

Sakura remarqua qu'à son habitude, il passa sur les détails moins amusants. Ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans une conversation amicale. Il aborda cependant un épisode qu'il trouvait assez drôle. Pour empêcher la délocalisation d'une usine de nucléaire en Ethiopie, lui et ses collègues s'étaient enchaînés à la porte du grillage entourant le chantier. Ils souhaitaient simplement que la population se rendent compte internationalement que des petits européens friqués ne pouvaient pas impunément déplacer leurs usines pour échapper aux lois et polluer en paix. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que les autorités arrivent. Ils n'avaient pas encore tout à fait la notion du droit à la manifestation dans ses pays. Ou même la connaissance des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen. Et les matraques, c'était douloureux.

« Mais c'est très grave! s'inquiéta Hinata. Comment vous avez fait ?

- On s'est détaché. Et on a couru.

- Pas assez vite, intervint sèchement Sakura. Tu as eu une côté cassée, souviens-toi !

- D'ailleurs, tu as bien failli m'en casser une deuxième dès que j'ai eu un skype avec toi. Heureusement qu'un écran nous séparait! »

Elle lui jeta un regard noire qu'elle accompagna d'une tape d'une incroyable force sur son épaule. Au moins, elle était encore assez lucide pour ne pas perdre ses marques de violence.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Objet :** Coucou matinal. Il est 1h37 de l'après-midi, ici.

Plus jamais, jamais, jamais je bois! Mais on a bien ri avec Ino. Ça c'est fini ex æquo pour une fois. On a fait un traité de paix (jusqu'à la prochaine fois, du moins). Et si je détestais déjà les légumes verts avant mais alors là … (je ne savais même pas que les épinards avaient cette consistance! On aurait dit les horribles algues qu'Iruka essayait de me faire avaler quand on était petit). On a fait des tests de nourritures bizarres, c'était … beurk. Sinon, j'ai dû danser la danse des canards, immortalisée en vidéo. Et j'ai sniffé de la farine par le nez, je me suis jamais autant étouffé de ma vie je crois. Mais Ino aussi a souffert! Je lui ais présenté Snoopy, un serpent que j'avais trouvé dans la cour. Elle n'a pas aimé à première vue (à deuxième non plus d'ailleurs ;) !). Sinon, je l'ai convaincu de porter un déguisement de SM toute la soirée, mais en pas trop hard quand même mais sur les photos c'est mignon. Avec le fouet et tout ! Même toi tu aurais ri, je suis sûr !

Sinon, Sakura déprimait un peu. Je pense que c'est encore à cause de Lee mais elle n'a pas voulu avouer mais je la connais trop pour qu'elle me cache quoi que ce soit. Il était pas là, d'ailleurs.

Oh, et tu sais que Neji est aux US, est-ce que tu l'as croisé ?

Tenten est venue avec son nouveau petit-ami. Je lui ais pas parlé longtemps mais je me demande quand même ce qu'ils font ensemble. Bref.

Et toi, petit flic, t'as fait quoi de ta soirée hier ? T'as arrêté encore pleins de méchants, vilains, pas beaux au travail, j'espère ? Que je puisse être fier de toi.

Tu sais quoi, je vais passer l'après-midi à l'hôpital. A soigner des petits européens mécontents, ça va être drôle. « Bonjours, j'ai un rhume, c'est très grave, n'est-ce pas, docteur ? » mais Tsunade m'a obligé, cette vieille sénile!

Je pars. Passe une bonne journée, héhé Sasu-choupinou :)

Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Naruto Uzumaki.

**Objet :** Coucou très matinal. Il est 5h39 ici.

De toute façon, tu sais et vois beaucoup de choses, toi, Uzumaki.

Débile, les Etats-Unis c'est TRES grands, je sais pas dans quel état il est mais on a quasiment aucune chance de se croiser.

Chacun son boulot, j'essaie d'arrêter les gentils tueurs en série et toi, tu soignes les gens. Pleures pas sur ton sort, peu importe sur quel bout de la planète tu es, il revient au même ton travail. Et j'ai eu une soirée de rêve figure-toi.

Sasuke, policier respecté.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, fin de ce premier chapitreprologue, j'espère qu'il est correct et qu'il n'a pas déplu. Je posterais le second chapitre dans environ 15 jours ... et voilà, (voilà, voilà ...) j'ai rédigé une grande partie de la fanfiction, qui sera plutôt courte, sûrement pas plus de 6-8 chapitres. Et voilà (encore voilà, c'est pratique comme mot). Pour ce qui est des pays dont je parle, je ne les ais pas visité (malheureusement) mais j'essaie d'être réaliste au possible. J'ai bien gentiment demandé aux fautes d'orthographes de quitter le texte mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles aient toutes acceptées donc je m'excuse pour les résistantes. Et enfin ... j'espère que tout ça vous a plu... A la prochaine ! (et review ... siouplait... ?)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**_ les personnages ont l'entière paternité de Masachi Kishimoto, ce qui n'est sûrement pas plus mal, d'ailleurs. Les artistes et chansons cités s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes (et là, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas plus mal) les lieux, pays, lois, marques, etc. cités sont dans la mesure du possible réels._

**Note :** _Ceci est donc un UA. J'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible les caractères des personnages, ce qui n'est pas toujours possible hors-univers mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC quand même. J'ai probablement un peu tord sur le coup de l'organisation de la police aux US, du rôle du FBI et tout ça, donc je m'en excuse d'avance. Pour le raiting, il ne risque pas d'avoir de lemon, je ne pense pas en tout cas, c'est surtout à cause de la vulgarité et des scènes violentes à venir. C'est aussi un yaoi. Voilà, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Naruto avait enfilé une blouse d'une blancheur immaculée de laquelle il avait retroussé les manches. C'était singulier pour lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'exercer sur des terrains aussi... aseptisés. Dans ce lieu, tout respirait la propreté, la stérilité. L'odeur était presque insupportable, lui emplissant les narines, il préférait les espaces grands qu'offraient les tentes malgré qu'elles protégeaient beaucoup moins des infections. Ah, oui, c'était pour cela qu'un véritable hôpital d'européen l'énervait tellement. En Afrique, même dans les villes, les hôpitaux n'avaient pas l'air si sécurisant. Ici, à part quelques staphylocoques, qui risquaient quoi que ce soit en venant se faire enlever l'appendice ? Franchement. Les hommes égaux ? Drôle de plaisanterie.<p>

Lorsqu'il ressorti du vestiaire des infirmiers, il sourit en repensant à toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé ici dans sa jeunesse en tant que patient. Bien sûr, lui aussi était venu suite à un énorme mal de ventre pour se faire enlever cet organe inutile dont il avait déjà parlé, le jour de ces dix ans d'ailleurs, joyeux anniversaire. Mais aussi les deux fois où Sasuke et lui s'étaient assez violemment battus pour se blesser. Une fois, sur le toit de l'école, ils étaient arrivés tellement au bord qu'ils avaient fait une mauvaise chute. Et l'autre, lorsque Iruka les avait emmené un jour d'été au bord d'un lac; ils en étaient encore venus aux mains et Naruto s'était ouvert le crâne sur un gros rocher. Il avait beaucoup plu ce jour-là, le temps avait changé subitement. Sans compter les entorces, bras cassés et autres blessures typique des enfants qui bougeaient trop pour leur propre bien.

Il arriva dans une salle d'osculation où s'étendaient plusieurs lits et où des personnes étaient assisses, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin vienne à leur secours. C'était l'effervescence. La joie des Urgences. Il avait clipsé un badge sur sa blouse avec son nom et sa fonction, c'était Tsunade qui le lui avait confié, le personnel médical ne le connaissant majoritairement pas. Au hasard, il choisit une vieille dame qui serrait précieusement son sac en horrible cuir vert contre sa poitrine, habillée à l'ancienne mode d'une large jupe plissée à carreau et d'un chemisier beige. Elle n'avait pas l'air de trop souffrir, juste d'être agacée, mais il voyait son visage inhabituellement blanc, les jointures de ses doigts rougeâtres, des symptômes nerveux, il craignait qu'elle ne fasse un malaise. Elle le dévisagea, s'arrêtant longtemps sur son visage.

« Bonjour, madame. Naruto Uzumaki, infirmier, puis-je vous ausculter ?

- Ce n'est pas à un médecin de faire ça ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune ?»

L'après-midi commençait bien. Il n'avait dormis que quelques heures. Et encore une fois, il pouvait se féliciter d'avoir l'air d'un adolescent en crise à la vingtaine passée. Il ravala difficilement le flot de paroles acerbes qui se formèrent presque immédiatement dans son cerveau. Des phrases toutes plus sympathiques les unes que les autres, pourtant. Il ferma les yeux, un instant, gardant le ton condescendant de cette femme en travers de la gorge. Il s'apprêtait à aller trouver un véritable médecin pour lui diagnostiquer son putain de rhume pour lequel elle aurait mieux fait d'aller voir un médecin généraliste plutôt que de se rendre aux Urgences. Mais Tsunade se planta derrière lui et le retint d'une pression sur le bras. Rassurante.

« Ce garçon a réussi sa première année de médecine ayant obtenu ses examens avec brio. Deuxième du Royaume-Uni, ce n'est pas rien pour un gars d'Eyemouth, je dois avouer. Les trois autres années, je n'en parle même pas. C'était l'espoir de tout le monde, Uzumaki, destiné d'avance aux branches les plus difficiles de la chirurgie. Sauf qu'un été, il a fait un stage en tant que bénévole au Rwanda. Il est revenu avec des cernes énormes, dix kilos en moins et des insomnies chroniques. Les horreurs qu'il avait vu là-bas, la plupart des des jeunes de son âge, et des humains en générale, ne l'auraient pas supporté. Lui, il s'est battu pour obtenir une équivalence, passer les diplômes d'infirmier et il est reparti. Là-bas, les grades ne comptent pas, c'est l'action qui est importante. Cet homme vaut mieux que vous, madame à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Il n'a pas écouté ceux qui ont tenté de le convaincre d'être raisonnable, de réfléchir, de terminer d'abord ses études. Non. Il a foncé, tête baissé, et il a réussi. Si ses soins ne vous conviennent pas, cet hôpital non plus. Au revoir. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Choquée par ses paroles, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil.

« C'est bon grand-mère Tsunade. Je vais faire des piqûres et mon métier d'infirmier, pas la peine de t'énerver c'est moi qui était en tord en venant directement aux urgences.

- Restez-là, monsieur, et veuillez m'excuser. La vieillesse d'une existence confortable pousse à des exigences ridicules. Savez vous que mon mari, engagé à... »

Naruto n'écouta pas forcément très attentivement ce qu'elle lui dit mais il aurait juré voir sa supérieure partir avec un énorme sourire satisfait. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parlé de lui ainsi, avec cette émotion dans la voix, cette admiration d'une certaine manière. Cette façon de le soutenir, c'était nouveau pour lui. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle puisse penser ça de lui. Et encore moins qu'il ait pu être « l'espoir de tout le monde ».

* * *

><p>Après avoir répondu au message de Naruto, Sasuke se sentait tendu. C'était particulier comme état d'esprit. Lui parler via écrans interposés mettait toujours ses nerfs à vif, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'attendre ses messages.<p>

Il laissa son dos aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, fermant les yeux, et expirant calmement. Il se visualisait très bien son meilleur ami en compagnie d'Ino à faire ce qu'ils savaient faire le mieux, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose de constructif. Il l'imaginait aussi se plaindre de la mauvaise musique pop et, pourtant, ne pas se gêner pour se déhancher sur un rythme électro. Et puis, avec Sakura, à tout faire pour ne pas remarquer ses regards. Pour ne rien voir sur le fait qu'elle l'aimait éperdument.

On frappa à sa porte.

Il se redressa et invita son collègue à entrer.

« Tu as fini ton rapport ?

- Oui. »

Il tendit le dossier à Shikamaru. Il avait travaillé une grande partie de la nuit dessus. La veille, après leur grosse opération, il n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil. Tous les événements de sa journée après leur visite au témoin s'étaient enchaînés trop vite. Il rentrerait plus tôt ce soir, il l'avait bien mérité.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Objet :** fabuleux récit d'une journée aux Urgences, un rhume, des verrues plantaires, deux crânes ouverts et une appendicite et j'en passe aussi...

J'ai passé une journée plutôt sympa finalement. Y'a eu des chieurs. Et puis, faut avouer que la petite vie réglée des européens qui se rendent aux Urgences pour un oui ou pour un non, c'est quand même loin d'être passionnant. Par contre, j'ai rencontré un garçon qui s'appelle Konohamaru, dix ans et demi, avec qui j'ai bien ri. Et tu sais quoi? C'est le petit-fils de l'ancien maire Sarutobi. Hospitalisé pour une scarlatine qui a dégénéré mais rien de très grave non plus, un simple traitement sur des reins touchés, je vais pas t'assommer de jargons médicales mais ça aurait pu être pire et puis, pris à temps, il n'aura aucune séquelle. Bref, on s'est rencontré alors que je prenais une pause pour me rendre au distributeur et manger au moins une jolie barre chocolatée et il bavait devant. Je me suis renseigné sur son cas et comme il pouvait manger, eh bien, je l'ai emmené dans la cafétéria, bien vide à cette heure là, et on s'est goinfré des tartes à la pomme qu'ils avaient fait à midi qu'on a subtilisé dans la cuisine. On s'est caché sous une table, c'était drôle.

Il est orphelin, lui aussi. Mais il a toujours de la famille pour l'élever, c'est au moins ça.

Vu qu'il est 22 heure ici, ça doit être l'après-midi à Seattle, non ? Je ne pense pas que tu seras sur l'ordi à cette heure là, donc RDV habituel ce soir, d'accord ?

Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke quitta son bureau de bonne heure, la prise de la veille, la rédaction de son rapport aujourd'hui, le laissait avec une masse de travail inexistante. Les cernes sous ses yeux avaient poussé Kakashi à le virer de son bureau, lui promettant d'user de la force s'il était toujours là dans dix minutes. Son écharpe bien serré. Ses gants enfilés. Il se fondit dans la masse de gens convergeant vers le métro. Ils avaient tous un visage fermé, baissé vers le sol, pour ne pas que la fine pluie qui s'abattait sur Seattle les atteigne, les touche. S'ils ne la supportaient pas, ils n'avaient qu'à déménager, Sasuke trouvait ce comportement fermé assez aberrant. Il n'avait jamais entendu un écossais se plaindre d'être mouillé. Ici, dans la rame du métro C, les protestations fusaient, tel portable était trempé, tel vêtement fichu, telle chaussure inutilisable. Il soupira pour lui-même et releva vivement la tête quand il entendit à un homme rire à sa droite. Il connaissait cette intonation.<p>

« Yahiko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Une touffe de cheveux roux, des yeux bruns, rieurs, un adulte caché dans un corps à l'allure rock, révoltée, encore trop adolescente. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son allure. Son éternel jean troué, son t-shirt des Ramones beaucoup trop large pour lui. Ses nombreux piercings. Il avait une telle allure que certains des usagers de la rame le fixaient, surpris, puis se détournaient, et revenaient sur sa silhouette. Petit manège habituel, cependant. Sasuke secoua la tête, il était réellement obligé de se faire remarquer à chaque fois.

« Je voulais te voir pleurer devant ces gens qui détestent ce qui fait tout ton être. Je n'avais pas pensé que moi aussi, j'aurais les cheveux trempées après ça ! »

Il ri pour lui-même ne s'attendant pas à plus de réactions de la part de Sasuke. Il ébouriffa sa tignasse indomptée de laquelle s'échappa des gouttelettes de pluies. Des murmures s'élevèrent derrière eux, un groupe d'adolescentes se demandaient si elles avaient vraiment affaire à Yahiko.

« Tu veux boire un verre chez moi ? Micheal attend en haut avec la voiture.

- Mais pas longtemps.

- Naruto est en Ecosse ? »

Il acquiesça. Ils se mirent en marche.

« A ce propos, à partir du 17, ou un peu avant, ne passe pas trop chez moi. Ou pas à l'improviste. Il sera chez moi. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yahiko. Inexplicablement.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Naruto Uzumaki.

**Objet :** RE fabuleux récit d'une journée aux Urgences, un rhume, des verrues plantaires, deux crânes ouverts et une appendicite et j'en passe aussi ...

T'es fier de toi ? Sur-nourrir un malade !

Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Objet :** je t'emmerde.

Je fais encore ce que je veux, tu sais! Et puis, j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces avant de repartir. L'Afrique n'a pas besoin d'un faiblard maladif (haha, tu te reconnais ? ;) ) mais plutôt du surhomme que je suis. Par ailleurs, je crois que c'est la seule bouffe potable qui est produit dans ce que cet hôpital ose appeler cuisine. Je ne reviens pas sur ma décision, les petits problèmes existentiels européens, c'est d'un futile!

Tu te rends compte qu'un gars m'a été envoyé -aux Urgences, hein!- parce qu'il s'était à moitié enfoncé une écharde dans le pouce en bricolant ? Pas une dans le genre énorme ou tellement petite qu'il faut une pince à épiler pour l'enlever, non, non, une qu'on retire facilement en la coinçant entre deux doigts. Opération Ô combien compliquée, quand même!

Et toi, jeune policier, combien de demoiselles sans défense as-tu sauvé ses derniers temps ? Beaucoup, j'espère!

Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Naruto Uzumaki.

**Objet :** Avec joie.

Ne grossis pas trop, sinon tu n'auras vraiment plus aucune chance avec Sakura.

Récemment, très peu de demoiselles secourus. Y'en a trois pour qui je n'ai rien pu faire d'ailleurs. Tu t'intéresse aux infos des fois ? Seattle a pêché un joli tueur en série hier. Grâce à mon chef (et moi, en grosse partie).

Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Objet :** C'est toi, le joyeux, c'est ça ?

Je ne te permets pas! Je ne grossis pas! Je fais du sport MOI ! J'ai un corps parfait et que tout le monde m'envie. Pleurs pas Uchiwa parce que tu commences à avoir de la bedaine, flic mal entretenu, je t'emmènerai courir.

D'ailleurs, je déguste en ce moment même un excellent fondant au chocolat tout tiède, un pur régal. Haha, mec, tu peux pas te permettre ce genre de fantaisies, hein ? :)

J'ai suivis les infos, Sas'ke! Mais ce type était un fou, non ? Il n'a pas gravement blessé un mec de ton équipe quand il a voulu l'interpeler ? Avec une fourchette de barbecue, même ? Et il s'est un peu beaucoup dénoncé en revendiquant les meurtres par vidéos dès qu'il a vu que vous vous intéressiez aux bons témoins. Et il avait un complice aussi, non ? Au moins, vous avez déjà des aveux, c'est pas mal.

Il vous a mâché le travail, j'ai l'impression, donc te vante pas trop, mon vieux!

Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Naruto Uzumaki.

**Objet :** je transpire le bonheur, ouais.

Espèce de ventre sur patte, il est quoi, six heure du mat à Eyemouth ? Et je suis sûr que tu vas aller te recoucher dès que j'irais aussi. Et puis, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pas un petit déj' équilibré.

Ça sert à rien d'essayer de t'inculquer des notions de nutritions de toute façon.

On verra bien lequel de nous deux est vraiment le plus mal entretenu.

Le type nous a même aidé à le retrouver, il voulait se faire capturer et affirmer ses actes. Dieu est encore mêlé à cette affaire, vois-tu ?

Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Objet :** RE je transpire le bonheur, ouais.

T'es un peu débile comme mec, faut avouer. Mais on te pardonne. Si j'ai faim, je mange, c'est encore assez normal comme logique. Et oui, vu l'heure qu'il est je retournerais dormir, assurément. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, déjà que j'ai mis un réveil juste pour toi, c'est déjà assez énorme mon gars!

Iruka s'est réveillé, il me dit de te passer le bonjour et te demande instamment des nouvelles, disant que tu as AUSSI le droit de répondre à ses mails par autres choses que « Vais bien. Te dis quand je viens en Écosse. By » après, je ne fais que passer un message, petit asocial. Mais réfléchis un peu, si tu veux continuer à recevoir un toit et un couvert (et à avoir un frigo rempli!) dès que tu retournes chez toi, prends garde mon vieux ! ;)

Pari tenu, bro ! Tu vas souffrir, aller, il te reste un mois et demi pour t'entrainer.

Dieu à l'air très important comme type pour intervenir dans autant d'affaire criminel à la fois, on devrait le rencontrer un de ces quatre et l'interroger sur tous ses actes, y'a moyen quand même, non ?

Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Naruto Uzumaki.

**Objet :** ton humour

Dis-lui que je l'appellerai un peu plus tard dans la matinée, marmotte!

Je n'ai pas besoin d'entrainement. Et ouais, t'as mangé un clown avec ton fondant ?

Tu repars quand ?

Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Objet :** mon FORMIDABLE humour.

Message transmis mais il est retourné se coucher, je crois qu'il ne dort plus beaucoup depuis quelques temps, je me demande s'il ne la revoit pas, Anko. Ce serait drôle, ils étaient tellement chouettes ensemble! Je ne sais pas s'il a compris qu'on était adulte maintenant et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher … il faudrait peut-être qu'on lui explique un jour.

D'ailleurs, c'était le clown le plus indigérable que j'ai jamais mangé, il avait un nez bleu -on se demande pourquoi, au passage- il portait une collerette de la même couleur, ses ongles étaient peint aussi. Il avait un maquillage blanc assez hideux, des cheveux toujours aussi bleus et d'un mauvais frisage, et un pantalon gris avec des grandes chaussures en plastiques jaunes. A part les chaussures, il était tout mou. C'était assez horrible à manger. En plus, il avait un trou dans sa chemise au dessous de son bras et une vieille inscription sur le dessous de sa chaussure gauche : « _A Sasuke_ ».

Je passe la journée avec Sakura et Saï et ce soir, on fait un repas avec ceux qui sont encore là et j'ai un avion à quatre heure du matin. Donc je repars aujourd'hui, dans 22 heures environ. Il faudrait très vite que je fasse ma valise, d'ailleurs.

Tu m'attends pour installer le sapin, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que le mettre le 15, c'est tard mais quand même.

Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Naruto Uzumaki.

**Objet :** RE mon FORMIDABLE humour.

Ne te mêles pas de la vie des autres, ça ne se fait pas. Il voit Anko s'il veut. Et je t'ai déjà dit de laisser Monsieur Gloomy en paix! J'ai jamais rien fait à ton Kyubi moi, non ? Je dois te rappeler que tu avais arraché le bras de Gloomy ? Et la fois où tu l'avais jeté dans le jardin des MacLogan pour que Brutus, cette horrible femelle labrador, le dévore ? Je te préviens que la prochaine fois que j'aurais Kyubi entre les mains, je te garantis pas de pas le faire souffrir!

Un sapin à notre âge, c'est nul.

Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Objet :** une déclaration de guerre.

C'est fou ce que cette peluche hideuse te rend lyrique, je te préviens que si tu touches à une moustache de Kuybi tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, essaie de te souvenir que tu as déjà essayé et que ça a très mal fini. Même sans moi, ce renard, c'est trop le plus fort du monde. Je me souviens qu'alors qu'il était posé sur une étagère, hors de ta portée, tu as fini avec un poignet en attèle pour avoir tenté de capturer cette bête inoffensive. L'arroseur arrosé.

Dommage que ce soit la seule fois que cette chienne n'ait pas eu faim.

Le sapin, ce n'est pas nul du tout, c'est une super tradition, et franchement, tu veux que le père noël pose ses cadeaux où s'il ne trouve pas de sapin décoré ? Ah! Tu vois, tu restes muet là, je t'ai bien eu.

Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Naruto Uzumaki.

**Objet :** RE une déclaration de guerre.

On verra bien qui rira le dernier. Si je me suis fait mal c'est surtout parce que tu avais prévu un piège pour que je tombe de cette chaise, tu sais, il y a prescription, Iruka ne va plus te punir maintenant. C'est n'importe toi ce que tu dis, gamin, le petit papa noël, ça n'existe pas.

Je dois aller dormir. Donnes des nouvelles. Et surtout ne fais pas de bêtises inconsidérées ou irréfléchies pendant que tu seras là-bas.

Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Objet :** des adieux déchirants.

Le papa noël te prouvera bien qu'il existe un jour, c'est vrai que t'es tellement méchant que tu n'es pas habitué à sa présence. Je te le répète, je ne t'ai pas piégé, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait mais crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais eu l'idée de dévisser un des pieds de la chaise à moitié, juste assez pour que tu ne le remarque pas, de mettre Kyu bien en évidence sur cette étagère juste après t'avoir énervé toute la journée et d'avoir disposé, toujours exprès, des jaunes d'œufs écrasés sur le dessus de la chaise pour que tu glisses … vraiment je ne suis pas autant diabolique. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas penser ?

Promis je prends soins de moi, comme d'habitude. Je donnes le maximum de nouvelles, comme d'habitude. Et je n'ai jamais fait de bêtise inconsidérée, où es-tu allé pécher ça ?

Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto ferma le clapet de son ordinateur après l'avoir éteint. Il déposa la plaid qu'il avait enroulé autour de lui pour se réchauffer près des coussins. Il débrancha la prise du secteur et replia le fil pour que personne ne se prenne les pieds dedans. Il resta un instant assis en tailleur dans le salon. Son MP4 diffusait une chanson de Skillet. Il se les mettait toutes en tête pour leur prochain concert. Il sourit pour lui même. C'était dans longtemps, et pourtant, il en était déjà tellement excité. Il déplia ses jambes et s'étira en baillant. Il allait très vite rejoindre sa chambre. Il éteint la lampe de chevet à droite du sofa après s'être saisit de son assiette sale et se dirigea à l'aveuglette jusqu'à la cuisine.<p>

Il avait grandit dans cette maison. Un grand manoir qui avait appartenu à ses parents avant qu'ils ne meurent. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de les connaître, sa mère était morte en couche, son père était mort peu après dans une fusillade où Minato Namikaze s'était rendu pour aider les blesser, se rendre utile et son fils s'était retrouvé orphelin à cause de cet élan humaniste. Il ne se doutait pas du dispositif de gaz débranché à unique but de faire exploser la maison. Digne des grands films américains, le héros qui meurt alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver au cœur de l'action, ce n'était pas un pompier après tout! Mais étrangement, Naruto ne lui en voulait pas, il avait longtemps marché sur ses pas, souhaitant devenir comme lui un brillant chirurgien pour obtenir la direction de l'hôpital d'Eyemouth, ce poste qui lui semblait si important auparavant, auquel il avait progressivement renoncé pour se consacrer à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'humanitaire.

Il déposa ses saletés dans l'évier et grimpa le plus silencieusement possible l'escalier. Sa chambre se situait au deuxième étage, sous les toits, elle avait grandement évoluée au cours des années pour devenir une pièce éclairée, peinte en orange vif, sur laquelle était tapissé de trop nombreuses affiches de ces groupes préférés. Il aimait toujours beaucoup ce décor très personnel, très adolescent, qui représentait tout un pan non négligeable de son histoire. Beaucoup de photos se cachaient ça et là. Celle pour les dix ans de Sasuke. Celle au pique-nique de l'école primaire avec Sakura et Sasuke alors qu'ils formaient un trio à l'ambiance très tendu mais soudé par delà les apparences. La fête pour quinze ans d'Ino, sa première vraie beuverie. Là, il y a avait un cliché d'Hinata et lui lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, un sourire tendre lui barra les lèvres quand il s'arrêta dessus, ils étaient adorables, sa timidité face à son exubérance. C'était un mélange détonnant. Sasuke et lui près du lac Michigan. Sakura en train de danser lors d'un spectacle de fin d'année. Sasuke et lui en camps d'été en Allemagne. Sasuke et lui à leur première compétition d'escalade en falaise. Sasuke et lui pour … enfin, bref, une grande partie de sa vie. Sans compter les albums qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa commode.

Sa valise était ouverte près de la porte, il restait un fond de vêtements sales mais il l'avait vidé et s'était de nouveau éparpillé en à peine quinze jours. Il grimaça. Ce n'était vraiment pas donné de tout déranger en si peu de temps. Il regarda son réveil, l'heure digitale annonçait sept heure et demi. Une fine pluie avait commencé à tapoter doucement contre la fenêtre, c'était beau. Il ferma cependant ses rideaux et se jeta dans son lit, repliant vivement la couverture sur lui. Le jour se levait lentement. Et il se rendormit.

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Naruto Uzumaki.

**Objet :** menteur.

C'était donc bien des jaunes d'œufs …

Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Les enceintes de l'appartement diffusaient toujours des enregistrements de Skillet. Il se doucha rapidement. Il pensa vaguement qu'Iruka le disputerait s'il se rendait compte qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher les cheveux encore trempés. Papa poule. Il retourna dans le salon, fermant consciencieusement chaque page Internet qu'il avait ouvert et éteignant ordinateur et lumière.<p>

Ses grandes fenêtres qui demeuraient sans rideau illuminaient encore la pièce. Seattle était une ville qu'il trouvait magnifique le soir, pleines de vie et de lumière. Il n'était pas encore minuit mais il devait se lever tôt le lendemain et bien qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'heures et d'heures de sommeil, il restait humain. Il vérifia que sa porte d'entrée était bien fermé à double tour, ce qui le fit tiquer encore une fois, c'est un réflexe qu'il n'aurait jamais eu en Écosse. Ne pas se sentir en sécurité dans une résidence surveillé aux entrées contrôlées, c'était très américain comme conduite.

Il remarqua que son portable clignotait. Yahiko probablement. Il le laissa là, avant de revenir sur ses pas, Naruto ne lui aurait pas permis de laisser l'engin allumé toute une nuit, et lui aurait fait un discours sur les ondes et leur portées néfastes sur le cerveau. Inévitablement, il réfléchit à la date, le 13 novembre. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, il serait là.

Il se glissa sous ses couvertures. Après tout, ça passait vite un mois.

* * *

><p><em>Je m'excuse d'avance pour tous les infirmiers que j'ai pu vexé avec tous mes petits clichés condensés du début de chapitre. Sinon, voilà, comme promis, le chapitre deux. L'action est lente mais c'était surtout pour recentrer sur leur passé, le prochain sera beaucoup plus plein d'actions (et cette phrases est insensée mais ce n'est pas grave). Tsunade me semble limite très OOC, j'espère que ce n'est pas si dérangeant. A cause des fêtes de noël, je ne peux pas trop me prononcer sur la sortie du prochain chapitre mais dans quinze jours, ça me paraît presque une promesse que je peux tenir, trois maximum. Merci beaucoup aux review-ers du chapitre premier et aux futurs de celui-ci.<em>


End file.
